


War. War never changes.

by fynnit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynnit/pseuds/fynnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything can change in an instant, and the future you plan for yourself shifts - whether or not you're ready. At some point, it happens to all of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War. War never changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Preston's take on the opening and ending of the Minutemen quests. ;)

_War. War never changes._

In the year 2077, my great-great grandfather, serving in the army, wondered if the vaults that held his children would withstand the atomic bombs falling from the heavens, painting the skies an orange he’d never seen. He got his wish when he received the official Vault-Tec letter, smiling at it before closing his eyes for the last time, letting the heat wash over him.

The world faced Armageddon; but instead of fading away, something miraculous happened. We began to rebuild, picking up the pieces of an ancient world that no one would see again.

People enjoyed luxuries once thought the realm of a distant past. Clean water, electricity, thriving communities. But then, in the 23rd century, people awoke from the American dream.

Years of scavenging lead to shortages of every major resource. The entire world unraveled. Peace became a distant memory. It is now the year 2287. We stand on the brink of total extinction, and I am afraid. For myself, for my lover, for the Commonwealth - because if my time in the Minutemen taught me one thing: it’s that war, war never changes.

 

* * *

 

I can feel it all wash over me. The heat. The force. The radiation - the fear. The end of the Minutemen - all over again.

I close my eyes, I see my life before all of this. Before Quincy. Everything can change in an instant, and the future you plan for yourself shifts - whether or not you're ready. At some point, it happens to all of us.This, wasn't the world I wanted; but it was the one I found myself in. The Commonwealth, my home. Ripped apart, and put back together.

I thought I...I hoped I could fix the Minutemen. Cheat time. Make us whole again. The way we were.

But now, I know. I know I can't go back. I know the world has changed. The road ahead will be hard. This time, I'm ready. Because I know, war...war never changes.

And I know it’ll be okay.. because I’ll be here with _you._


End file.
